Asset 9
Asset 9 also known as the Twist , is an rogue Ordo Sicarius Operative who roams the stars on a quest for retribution. A somewhat weak looking figure, Asset 9's feeble appearance masks a capacity for murder, deception and death almost unmatched While he is universally distrusted and considered close to heretical, Asset 9 continues his mission of vengeance, no matter what the cost. History The Twist The boy that would come to be known as Asset 9 began his life on the Shrine World Ascension Secondus. A planet seared by the constant gaze of a nearby Warp Rift, The population followed the anti-mutant policies of the Imperium with a fanatical zeal. Witch hunts and mass execution's of the mutant populace were almost daily and those who weren't killed were exiled to the underhives of the planet. Asset 9 was such a mutant, his real name lost to time an Inquistorial records, he existed as the Twist. The Twist was just one of the many mutants hunted and hounded by the "pure" population, surviving only using his unusual abilities. The gaunt, deminutive mutant learned to use his genetic traits to his advantage, evading the murderous lynch mobs and thrive in the dangerous hive cities of Ascension Secondus. Close to the end of his youth, Asset 9 encountered members of the Inquistions Ordo Herticus and Ordo Sicarius Led by a shadowy Sicarius Inquistor and an unknown Hereticus Inquistor. The young Asset 9 attempted to evade the Inquistion operatives but was eventually cornered and captured. Asset 9 was transferred to an unknown Inquistion base, where he was trained by various Assassinorum and Inquistorial agents in the arts of deception, sublety and murder. The unwilling and problematic mutant often attempted to escape the facility he was confinded to, although he would never prevail. Eventually endless training, psychological conditioning and close to torture cycles, The Twist was broken. His sanity stretched thin, the mutants broken body and mind were fused with the battlesuit Erues, and Asset 9 was born. The Ordo Asset 9 became a combination of enforcer, infiltrator and assassin. The spectral figure was (and is) adept at appearing where one least expects him, both in and out of the Ordo Sicarius. The Inquisition saw his value and potential, but also his instability. This resulted in a particularly tight leash being kept on Asset 9, although he had long stopped caring about escape. The Ordo began sending him on many "dirty ops" missions, many of which were silencing potential leaks from within the Ordo, mostly on the more controversial topics. The Twist was dying however. His mutation that made him so valuable was slowly, somehow killing him. Originally only his mental state seemed to be deteriorating, but his body was now following suit. The Ordo could not let such an asset go to waste, and so they began work on a plan. Asset 9 was sealed in the most advanced battlesuit the Ordo had ever made, and was damned to an eternal service for those he hated. Downward Spiral Category:LordReaper Category:Characters Category:Inquisition Category:Assassins Category:Imperium